masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Broker Dossiers
So, quick formatting question - do we just want to do these as text, like Codex entries, or like messages, with the purple box and all that? SpartHawg948 02:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Me say like Codex entries. Using the emailquote template is better suited to the articles. Lancer1289 02:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Works for me. This one will take a bit, so a collaborative effort is probably called for. I'll start working on Miranda's. SpartHawg948 02:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. This will indeed take a while. We're basically writing another Codex aren't we. Lancer1289 02:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I just realized there may be a dossier for Morinth. Can anyone verify? -- Commdor (Talk) 04:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Does not appear to be. The one I am going off of right now (with a squad with Morinth, not Samara) has no entry for either Samara or Morinth. SpartHawg948 04:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) So, each of the dossiers has a unique little description. I'm thinking we should add these as well. SpartHawg948 04:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :That would be a great idea. I drew this up very quickly, and I knew I'd probably miss things. The descriptions from the files at the top would be great. I just used placeholder descriptions, but I tried to personalize them a little. Lancer1289 04:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Just changed the Miranda one by replacing the little generic "Like many people..." blurb with the Dossier description. Thoughts? Comments? SpartHawg948 04:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::You got mine. Lancer1289 04:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Progress We're almost done. It looks like only Samara's and Anderson's dossiers remain to be transcribed. Samara's will have to be moved to "/Justicar Samara", Jack's will need to go to "/Subject Zero (Jack)". Then we've got to decide what to do about Tali's and Anderson's. Tali's dossier is labeled "Tali'Zorah vas Neema" before doing her loyalty mission, and becomes "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy" afterward, so we'll have to pick one. With Anderson, in my game the dossier is labeled "Captain David Anderson", but I'm not sure if it's the same for everyone (the game file I'm using had Anderson joining the Citadel Council, so it's possible that if Udina becomes councilor instead, Anderson's dossier may be "Admiral David Anderson"); we'll need to confirm if the label changes, and if confirmed, we'll have to decide what to do from there (keeping the current dossier page title as is seems like the simplest solution to that). -- Commdor (Talk) 23:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Anderson is Captain David Anderson whether he got picked for the Council or not. Just confirmed it. SpartHawg948 00:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::(edti conflcit)Ok here's my opinion on that. Yes moving the two mentioned is a good thing. So I messed up but then no one's perfect. As to Anderson, I brought that up on Talk:Shadow Broker Dossiers/David Anderson. Mine is also labeled Captain David Anderson and Anderson was on the Council in my playthorugh, however I don't know what is is if Udina is on the Council. As to Tali's, I'd say go with vas Neema, but that's me. Lancer1289 00:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::So we at least know what to move Anderson's to now. As for Tali's, I don't have a preference. Anywho, once you two get everything moved, I'll see about filling in Samara's and Anderson's dossiers later tonight (unless you want to do them yourselves). -- Commdor (Talk) 00:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll move the three currently, and Leave Tali's as vas Neema. As to writing them out, currently I'm tapped out in the writing department. The walkthough for LotSB wasn't easy let me tell you. Lancer1289 00:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Added Aria's, which was missing (and which still lacks the description associated with her name; I'll do it later today if no one else does it first). - Anyone else think it's sort of strange that there isn't a dossier on Liara? AnotherRho 21:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, however Liara might have found it and not given Shepard access to it. Lancer1289 21:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::An interesting thought. The Broker had said that he knows all of Liara's secrets (and what secrets did she have before meeting Shepard?). Maybe Liara took up some seedy R&R activities with others (gasp!), after Shepard died? AnotherRho 21:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Other Dossiers I think it would have been interesting to see some files on the ME1 squadmates. He could have had files on Ashley/Kaiden concerning her/his Aliiance work and Wrex and his work on uniting the Krogan. One of Joker could have been interesting - we all know what Joker likes earching on the internet. Pulse003 09:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well currently we have everything that is in the Pack and there was nothing on Joker Ashley/Kaidan. Maybe there will be more with future DLC, but currently, we have everything that is there. Lancer1289 15:38, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Joker's dossier would be mostly about porn sites he visited :P SoulRipper 15:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL at above. But yeah, having Wrex would actually work because you would see the original messages between him and SB when SB hired him to take out Fist. Pulse003 20:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::And what about Saren? I believe it was stated in ME1 that he too had an affiliation with the Shadow Broker, before turning his hack on him to work with the Reapers CaptainFoxx 04:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::As well as Udina who was surprisingly absent 21:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: And Shepard, but it would have been interesting to make two highlights of his or her background (Gang Activities involve some of the felonies Shepard committed as an Earthborn, Spacer has a conversation with their parents and Colonist involves how was life like before the Batarians came in). 22:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But the problem with that is it would be extrememly subjective and one slight variable miscalculation, and you'd get soemthing wrong. I personally think that it is better without a dossier on Shepard. Also watch race name caps. Lancer1289 00:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Shepard's dossier will be simple to do with just the background info. For example, if we are going by Vanilla Shepard (Earthborn/Sole Survivor), it will highlight Shepard's military proficiency in the header. The dossier tidbits will involve his life in the Reds and then a follow up article involving the Akuze Tragedy. :Too bad we will never see one on Liara because she deleted everything about her. ::Things like this belong elsewhere as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 23:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Some Doubts Will a squad member's entry appear if that squad member hasnt been recruited yet when completing LoTB? Or will Garrus's conversation with Solana and the subsequent mail from the medical institute appear if you haven't gone through the Omega 4 relay? And will the dossiers update themselves once you recruit that member or go through the relay? Also, some of these entries seem to require a certain decision to be made. Like will any of Legion's dossier entries, except the last one, appear if Legion is sold to Cerberus? Kust a few doubts that cam into my head. Would be good if someone can clear them up. --RS Kossery 09:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC)